


Home Again

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Humor, M/M, POCecil, Reunions, Slice of Life, native cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they spent the whole night awake; talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

Carlos laughed as Cecil scooped him up into his arms, shaking his head as he hugged the other around the neck. “Cecil, no! Your legs!”

“They're feeling better,” Cecil promised, carrying Carlos into the bedroom. He kicked his clogs off with a wet squelch before turning, flopping down onto the bed while still holding onto a laughing Carlos. “See?”

“Ceec!” Carlos giggled, shifting off of him, lying down beside him now. “You're still soaking wet! Come on, we should at least get you into dry and warm clothes, right? Or is everything packed up? I'll go look, hold on...”

Cecil sat up, smiling as he watched Carlos going through several of the plastic tubs he had filled with his things. Carlos wore a serious expression on his face, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. His lips pursed ever so slightly when he found the tub full of clothes, huffing as he started to bargain with the tub scorpions to allow him to get some clothes.

Eventually Cecil forced himself to start to undress, hissing as wet clothes tried in vain to cling to his skin. His tights in particular were obstinate, tightening themselves on his legs before finally giving up at the threat of becoming torn apart. He had just finished undressing when Carlos returned with a long nightgown decorated with winking puppies and kittens. The garment was slipped over Cecil's head and he was helped with putting his arms through the sleeves. “What about you?” he asked, shifting to make himself comfortable in bed.

“I'm already wearing my sleepy time lab coat!” Carlos assured him, pulling off his shoes and climbing into bed properly beside him. He hugged Cecil around his middle, pulling him in close with a happy sigh. “Ceec...”

“Hm?”

“You will not _believe_ the time I had!” he chirped.

“Oh! No way! I want to tell you about what kinds of things _I_ did first!”

Carlos frowned, looking skyward briefly in thought. “What if we took turns?” he finally offered.

“That sounds fair,” Cecil agreed, “but I go first!” he quickly added.

Carlos just laughed, nodding his head before kissing Cecil on the temple.

 


End file.
